Thundercats Heart of gold
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A version of Thundercats from me. Rated M to be safe. Tygra/Cheetara Lion-o/OC
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Omens of old

Third earth lived in peace and prosperity one empire was above all others. A prophesy for told a team of legendary cats will be lead on to battle against ancient spirits of evil. There were several legendary cats. One was an orange tiger, a white tiger, a puma, a cheetah, two wildcats, a black panther, a lynx, a white lioness and a lion that will lead them to victory and they will all usher in a new age of peace. But for this to happen tragedy was going to happen before and all through it. It is also said this young lion leader can communicate with the Thundercats of the past. Soon the legend of the Thundercats will have a new chapter.

Lion-o was heading for the area in outskirts of Thundera. He found tech that was there and many other things. His father did not want him to go there. His father was overprotective of him. But Lion-o was an adventurous spirit and a kind soul. He had courage, and was eager to learn. He was much like his father when he was his age and very much like his late mother. He was a strong prince who many in Thundera said had a heart of gold.

"Come on Snarf we must see what is over here today. There is always something new there," Lion-o said. Snarf followed him to the area. Lion-o quietly slipped passed the gate kept heading for the outskirts. Snarf meowed and followed. "Remember stay close to me boy," Lion-o said.

Snarf meowed again. Then scampered up closer. "Relax Snarf everything will be fine, just remember keep your wits about you," Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and stuck by Lion-o's side.

Lion-o started to search through the stuff and he saw a dog over there and a big cat had robbed him. That made Lion-o angry he knew the dog wasn't a cat but no one should be treated like that. He remember last week when he helped a poor lizard by giving food he had on hand to feed his starving family. "Hey give him back his money!" Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah?" The cat said.

Lion-o and the cat started to fight and the cat tried to stab Lion-o. Then a kick came it and the cat's knife flew out of his hand and he released Lion-o. The one who did the kick was a white lioness. Lion-o knew her. "Liosia!" Lion-o said then started to blush.

The cat then tried to get at Lion-o again then something hit him from behind. "Hey who can we thank for the help?" Lion-O asked.

"Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"You know the king won't be happy to hear his son was in the outskirts fighting a crook." Liosia said.

"Agreed," Cheetara said.

"The prince I better get out of here!" The thief said taking off.

"Thank for coming to my aid young prince my name is Jorma and I'm in your debt," the dog said.

"Don't worry about it Jorma I could not stand by and watch." Lion-o said.

"Okay then just remember if you ever need my help just let me know," Jorma said and left.

Then Lion-o picked up something he found in the pile. "This sure is interesting." he said.

"I heard legends about this stuff." Cheetara said.

"I think everyone has, but seeing this for real might mean other legends are true," Liosia said.

"Yes it is possible," Cheetara said.

"You two want to come with me? I'm going to see a friend," Lion-o said.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"I would love to," Cheetara said.

"Thanks for the help Liosia," Lion-o said winking at Liosia.

Liosia giggled and smiled.

"Somebody's flirting," Cheetara said.

Lion-o gave a nervous smile and started to blush.

Lion-o lead them to a a house with a blacksmith shop near it. "Bengali! I have something to show you and some people I want you to meet!" Lion-o called.

"I'm coming," a voice said. A white tiger Lion-o's age came in he was wearing a heavy apron and his face was covered in sweat. It was obvious he had been working.  
"Hey Lion-o, what did you bring in today?" Bengali asked.

"I am Liosia Lion-o fiancee," Liosia said.

"Well it's nice to see Lion-o has a lovely bride to be," Bengali said.

"I am Cheetara Tygra's fiancee." Cheetara said.

"Nice to meet you," Bengali said.

Lion-o showed Bengali the thing he found he was amazed. "I will take it apart and tell you how it works later," Bengali said.

"Wow did you design this armor?" Liosia asked looking at picture.

"Yes," Bengali said.

"Cool," Liosia said.

"Yes, this armor is incredible Bengali," Lion-o said.

"Thanks, dad thinks it's fine but he told me he doubted the king would approve." Bengali said.

"Well I say it looks fine, I bet it will be useful in battle." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o you always know what to say," Bengali said.

Liosia saw something. "Wow look at this hammer," she said.

"That is the hammer of Thundera it has been in my family for generations." Bengali said. "It was my father's and he gave it to me just last week, according what my father told me our ancestor used this very hammer to make the sword of omens. My father said it has many secrets, he was unable to unlock it, so it's good for fighting and blacksmith work." he said.

"That's impressive," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

A bell rang in the distance. "Oh no I'm late got to go!" Lion-o said running out.

At the palace Claudius, Tygra and Jaga were waiting for Lion-o.

"Where is he? He knows how important it is!" Claudius said.

"Go easy on him Claudius you were just like that at his age," Jaga said.

"I know but I finished my duties before running off. Why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudius said.

"That isn't possible father but at times Lion-o does prove at times to be better and many would agree," Tygra said. (Tygra was adopted as a four old and often protects Lion-o.)

Lion-o came running in "Sorry I'm late," Lion-o said stopping in front of the throne panting. Then the ceremony began.

"You are doing good," Claudius said.

Lion-o saw something terrible. "What is wrong what did you see?" Claudius asked.

"Something from A nightmare I had once," Lion-o said.

"Son a dream is harmless What was in the dream?" Claudius asked.

"Just an old legendary monster." Lion-o said.

Claudius just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I wonder about you son," Claudius said.

Jaga on the other hand decided to go think about this.

After a bit Claudius decided to have a chat with Lion-o. "Why were you late?' Claudius asked.

"I was just exploring the," Lion-o said.

"The outskirts?!" Claudius said. "You are not allowed to go there. You think I want my own son torn apart by crooks or another kind of animal?" he asked.

"I'm nineteen! I can take care of myself!" Lion-o said running off in anger.

Jaga had seen the whole thing.

"Claudius he has a lot you in him but he is more like his mother." Jaga said.

Claudius just sighed and reclined in his throne.

Lion-o sat down in a huff. "Father treats me like I'm a baby," Lion-o said.

"He's just worried about you, I think he just wants nothing to happen to you after all you are the main link he has to your mother," Tygra said.

"I know, and I know my mother meant a lot to you too," Lion-o said.

"Yes when they found me in the garden when I was four years old and made me feel like I had a family like the one I forgot." Tygra said.

"I just wish he would stop being so over protective." Lion-o said and Tygra agreed.

Grune came in and the horn was sounded Claudius,Tygra and Lion-o went to meet him.

"Where is Panthro?" Claudius asked.

Grune got out a pair of nun-chuck. "He fought bravely to the end." He said

"Tomorrow we will mourn but we are glad you are back." Claudius said.

Lion-o and Tygra has questions for Grune. Tygra was hoping there were more tigers out there than just him and Lion-o's best friend Bengali. Lion-o wanted to know if he saw anything found in legends. Grune answered no to both.

Now it was time to celebrate Grune had return and they just held a double wedding for Between Tygra and Cheetara and between Lion-o and Liosia. Lion-o and Tygra teamed up to see which two cats will ring the bell. Lion-o and Tygra due to good teamwork rang the bell. "We make a good team brother," Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Tygra said.

"Those are my boys." Claudius said with a smile on his face.

Two kittens were hanging around with a cat named Pumyra she bought them dinner. Young lynx was playing around. He bumped into someone. "Watch it! Or you are going to be more than just blind," the cat said.

"Talk about rude," Lynx-o said.

Then the lizards attacked Lion-o was horrified. Panthro was held prisoner.

Claudius made way to rescue him but was stabbed in the back it reveal to be Mum-Ra. Claudius was dying. "No matter what happens you both made me proud today. If the real Panthro is still alive find him and I know he will help you. Lion-o I'm sorry for not believing in you, I know you will be a true king." Claudius said and died.

Lion-o was angry about this. Then a lizard remembered Lion-o giving food once in the outskirts so he gave him a key.

Lion-o and Tygra rushed out and began to help Jaga with Cheetara's help. They hurried outside and ran into Liosia and Bengali. "Follow me," Bengali said. He brought the to his house. "This armor I designed will protect us. I made it after I designed it." He said. The boys put on the armor.

"Nice fit," Tygra said. "I look good," he said.

"Not now Tygra let's get out of here," Cheetara said.

Bengali grabbed his hammer. "Can't leave with out this might come in handy." he said.

"Come on let's go!" Liosia said.

"Yes we got to get out of here." Cheetara said.

Now they were standing outside of Thundera. "This just the beginning." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ramlak rising

Lion-o and the others were holding a funeral pyre for Claudius. "Rest now father," Lion-o said.

"May you be in peace," Tygra said.

Liosia, Bengali and Cheetara looked sad as Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol into the statues's base. "Lion-o this is just terrible my love." Liosia said.

"Our homes and everything, it looks so bleak," Bengali said. "How can things be any worse?" he said.

"We better get going before the lizards trail gets cold," Lion-o said.

"But the book of omens," Tygra said.

"It can wait we must deal with Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you're angry, but getting..." Liosia started to say.

"Be quiet!" Lion-o snapped.

"Hey there is no need to be rude, especially to your wife," Bengali said.

The five cats started to head out.

The puma, Pumyra saw a couple of kittens. "Are you two alright?' she asked.

"Yes I'm fine this my sister Wilykit and I am Wilykat." Wilykat said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said. "You better stick with me, it could be dangerous with all these lizards around" she said. The kittens followed her and they saw Lion-o and the others. "Hey we thought we were alone it's good to see more survivors especially our two princes," she said.

"Make that prince and king, our father was killed." Tygra said.

"We better come with you," Pumyra said. "I am a medic I can help because you'll need someone to treat injuries and sickness, and these two kittens can't be left alone," she said.

"Fine but you are responsible for the kittens," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Pumyra said.

The eight cats walked for days. Then Snarf Lion-o's trusty pet spotted something. "Look Snarf sees something." Lion-o said. They ran up to it, they saw this large body of moving sand.

"It's the sand sea," Cheetara said.

"We must be close." Lion-o said.

"Look food!" Wilykat said.

"Well then let's eat!" Wilykit said.

The others had to agree because they were hungry.

"Something seems strange about this," Cheetara said.

"I agree with Cheetara," Bengali said. "Something doesn't seem right about this," he said.

"Yes it does seem a bit odd," Liosia said.

Then a net was launched and pulled them in. They saw these fishmen. "That bait was for the beast! So we will fillet you and whatever we don't eat we will grind into chum for the monster." the captain said.

"We will start with the young ones more tender." the chef said.

"Harm one hair on their heads and you'll be sorry!" Pumyra said.

"Back off fish face!" Bengali said.

Then the monster attacked the ship. "Get him my crew!" the captain said.

Lion-o and the others got free and started to fight. "The food fights better than you," the captain said.

The monster left after that. "Where were we?" Lion-o asked.

"We were talking about how to fillet you but seeing you fight I would have served you my own first mate on platter." the captain said.

The first mate looked shocked. "I am Koinelous Tunar. You are now part of my crew and all of you treat them like your own scaly brothers and get the kids some food." Tunar said.

"Food!" the kittens said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Same here," Bengali said.

"You two aren't the only ones," Liosia said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

"He's over there." Bengali said.

Cheetara and Liosia looked over where Bengali pointed and saw Tygra's throwing up over the rail of the ship.

"Looks like someone gets sea sick." Liosia said.

Pumyra ran over to him to help ease his sea sickness.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was all he cared for was getting revenge. Lion-o felt angry about his father and his home, he started feel the need for vengeance too. Tunar didn't care about his crews safety. That shocked Lion-o his very core he was realizing he wasn't caring about his friends safety either.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said. "Thanks again for your help Thundercats." he said.

"Now about the kittens," Tygra said. "What should we do about them?' he asked

"I can see they can take care of themselves and that is a good thing," Lion-o said. "They just might the youngest Thundercats ever." he said.

"Yes maybe we can call them Thunderkittens," Bengali said.

"That's a pretty good idea," Lion-o said.

"Cool!" the kittens said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

Mum-Ra was trying to prob Jaga's mind to find the location of the book of omens. He locked Jaga in an evil magically lantern. "Now we can find the book." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, we sure will," Grune said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Song of the petlars

The lizards were searching for the Thundercats. The scouting crew found the trail and lead the way.

The Thundercats were camping in the woods.

"Come on do it," Wilykat said.

"But," Wilykit said.

"You don't have to if your scared." Wilykat said.

"I'm not scared it's just," Wilykit said.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Wilykat said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Wilykit said and kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said. The froog hopped away.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"Kids," Bengali said.

"Oh boy," Pumyra said.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought my father would live forever, you know what I mean but it's stupid," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we all sometimes lose someone who means a lot to us but they will be here in your heart," Liosia said with a smile.

"Thanks Liosia my lovely queen," Lion-o said. Then he started to get closer to his wife. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said hating that his moment with his wife was ruined. Snarf meowed and looked around.

Then the lizards came. "Looks like the whole Lizard army." Bengali said.

"We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what father told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

"I agree with Lion-o if we retreat we might be able to think of plan," Liosia said.

"Never mind that let's go!" Lion-o said.

They rushed into the briar. They went into the briar. They heard something. it was a twig snapping and they saw someone. Lion-o grabbed the sword. "Calm down Lion-o, the new lord of the Thundercats," came a young voice. Then an young Lynx came up.

"Lynx-o!" Pumyra said.

"What relief, he really startled us," Bengali said.

"Yes we are glad to see you survived the fall of Thundera." Liosia said. "You were very lucky, you were one of the lookouts for the city," she said.

"I'm glad too I traveled for days to find you, I know I can be a big help." Lynx-o said.

"Yes father said you were the first blind cat and the youngest to become the look out of the army of Thundera," Lion-o said.

"Yes, my good hearing and smell, allow me to know when things are coming, since was blind since birth, I was able to find my own way of seeing. I feel the air currents and all the vibrations that come from all around, so I can handle myself, after I escaped the fall of Thundera I went to look for you guys. I smelled you and heard your voices I am happy to find you," Lynx-o said. "I would love to join you," he said.

Tygra pulled Lion-o over. "Lion-o if we let him come with us it will be like watching another kitten," Tygra said.

"Tygra, I grew up in Lynx-o's family after they adopted me when my family died, he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Pumyra said.

"You know I can hear you guys!" Lynx-o said. "My mother acted the same way, but I can take care of myself." he said.

"Man he's got good hearing!" Tygra said.

"Well you can come along, we can always use some help," Lion-o said.

They continued on.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Liosia said.

"It is singing," Lynx-o said. "It's coming from over there," he said.

A group of small people were singing and an old one welcomed a young seedling into the world. "You have been given the gift of life little one it is one you cannot keep forever and it is fragile but it is the most wonderful gift there is." the old one said and died.

Lion-o and the others saw them and came up to them. The little people were frightened. A small child of these small flower people came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said. "But it's nice I got to admit, I guess Lion-o never imagined himself as someone's hero," he said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teenage Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself. "You are not the boss of me!" Emrick said and ran off.

"Teenagers." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o he'll come back," Bengali said.

The scouting lizards went on through into the briar to find and defeat the Thundercats. The fight had begun. "You can fight what you can't see!" the chameleon said. Fruit was thrown at him making him visible.

"I can see you now!" Lion-o said attacking him.

Slithe set fire to the briar. "What about the scout specialists?" a lizard asked.

"Who cares?" Slithe said.

A while later Emrick came back as young man. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. "It's headed this way!" Lynx-o said. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards. Slithe and the rest of the surviving lizards retreated.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Old friends

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"He looks like tough cookie," Liosia said.

"I think he is need of a bath," Lynx-o said.

"He looks like the guy you don't want tangle with," Bengali said.

"Go on lord of the Thundercats, can you see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

"Okay Mr. Sarcastic," Lion-o said under his breathe went up to Panthro. "Hey there Panthro could you use some help?" he asked.

"You are standing on my samophlanche," Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"I know a little about this stuff maybe I can help," Bengali said.

"No way kid," Panthro said.

"We can help Panthro so do push us away," Lion-o said.

"I need more Thunderillium for the tank so I have risk my hide for it at cloud top mine," Panthro said.

"We can help you with that," Lion-o said.

"Let me put this respectfully as I can. No," Panthro said.

"I am the king now general and Liosia is my queen," Lion-o said.

"Ha! Your father he was a real leader." Panthro said.

"We can help I know we will," Lion-o said.

"Fine but stay out of my way." Panthro said.

"During the fall of Thundera Grune betrayed us and had Mum-Ra impersonate you and killed the king." Liosia said.

"Yes and the king fought bravely to his last breath, but Grune's betrayal was too much," Cheetara said.

"Grune we were inseparable since the day we met on the battle field." Panthro said. He remembered meeting Grune.

_"Finally a cat who carries his weight around here," Panthro said when he saw Grune lift a large boulder on his own. Grune tossed it to Panthro. "Name's Panthro," he said._

_"Grune," Grune said._ _"Grunt work was not what I had in mind when I enlisted." he said._

_"You got rise through the ranks and prove yourself." Panthro said._

_"I don't have the patience for that," Grune said._

_They saved the kings life and Grune then wanted to be king. They continued to do good and train young Tygra and Lion-o. Tygra often gave Lion-o pointers. "Come on Tygra never give pointers to your opponent that will make you realize what can earn instead of it being taken." Grune said.  
_

_"Don't listen to Grune Tygra, I would do anything to have training partner like that, that way you support your weak points and strengthen your strong points and do the same for your partner that is what it means to have honor." Panthro said._

_The he remembered everything he and Grune went through looking for the book of omens and Grune betraying him._

Panthro growled at the thought.

At Cloud top mine Grune was mining Thunderillium and was making quick work of it with the driller. "This is going better than expected." Grune said.

Lion-o decided to draw the lizards out. Panthro saved his hide. "Are you crazy kid? That was stupid, if you wanted them drawn out try way where you won't need saving!" Panthro snapped.

"Well it worked." Lion-o said.

"Let's just go," Pumyra said.

"Yeah let's go before we see another lizard attack," Lynx-o said.

"Lynx-o makes a good point," Bengali said. Then realized something. "You just made a blind joke didn't you?" he asked.

"What was your first clue genius?" Lynx-o asked.

Once in the mine Panthro saw Grune and became angry. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. "Another time Panthro," he said and then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Liosia said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller with the sword of omens.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close one," Bengali said.

"Yeah too close," Pumyra said.

"Guys I hear a faint rumbling and feel slight shaking," Lynx-o said.

There was rumbling everyone knew it now. "What's that?" Liosia asked.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said. "We need to get out of here." he said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing a handful of Thundrillium.

Once out of the mines everything was alright.

"That should slow down Mum-Ra's army for a while," Lion-o said.

"I see your father's sword ended up in the right hands I served him proudly and you can expect me to do the same for you," Panthro said.

"Does that mean I can drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king," Panthro said with a smile.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 journey to the tower of omens

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for. Cheetara told them how the king sent a group clerics to hide the book.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"I think that makes a lot of sense." Liosia said.

"Yeah, last thing we need is winding up dead in a booby trap," Bengali said.

"Yeah, we must find the book not get stuck in a trap," Lynx-o said.

They headed into the building. The saw a path way over sharp spikes covering the floor the kittens looked nervous. Snarf made a nervous noise. "Okay the clerics of the past must of left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I say they left quite a few behind," Tygra said pointing up.

"Look at them all," Bengali said.

"This will take forever," Pumyra said.

"Yes but we must try them all," Cheetara said and placed one in the lock and turned it. The pathway began to pull in.

Now the cats were dangling.

"Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

"We'll take care of it," Wilykat said then he and Wilykit climbed up the others.

"Use the keys!" Lion-o said.

"No we just have to pick the lock." Wilykit said using his lock pick.

The door opened and the ten cats went through and fount themselves in a hallway with door sealed. "Okay let's go," Panthro said and the stepped forward and blades started to spin and he backed up.

"I'll handle this, this requires speed." Cheetara said.

She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

They entered a room with a fountain and in the fountain were coins. "Look at that," Wilykit said.

"Don't!" Lion-o said.

But it was too late Wilykat grabbed the coin and the room began to fill with water. Panthro looked very uneasy. "What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told you guys, I can't swim!" Panthro said. The room continued to fill with water. Then Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They came to another room. "Hang on second." Lynx-o said. He walk so carefully around certain tiles. "Just step where I step I do," he said.

The made it past the floor.

"Why did you have us follow you like that?" Tygra asked.

"Watch," Lynx-o said tossing a rock. It hit a tile they avoided and sharp spike sprang out and hit the roof.

Everyone gulped at the sight of that. "Yikes," Lion-o said.

"I felt everything around here and I thought I would have to lead you, after all I'm use to finding my way in the dark." Lynx-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Liosia said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Liosia said.

A fight had started a Liosia threw her boomerang knocking down a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed. Tygra and the others watched. Tygra was watching Cheetara with his mouth open.

"Close that mouth your drooling!" Panthro said.

"But before you do put your tongue back in your mouth!" Bengali said.

Tygra looked surprised.

"I wish I could see your face." Lynx-o said.

Lion-o came up and helped her. Mum-Ra attacked and the glint of the gauntlet made Mum-Ra freeze. Jaga took that distraction to break out of the lantern.

"I won't forget this, some day your luck will run out!" Mum-Ra shouted in his raven form.

Cheetara picked up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Liosia asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Legacy

Tygra, Bengali, Cheetara, Liosia,Lynx-o, Panthro and the Thunderkittens were outside the tower while Lion-o tried to figure out the book of omens. "I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said. "Maybe it's something else." he said. "Maybe it's technology which means I have to boot it up if I want to read it," he said as he looked it over.

Snarf looked nervous and meowed. "Would you relax I'm not going to break the book of omens!" Lion-o said. "Hey I think I figured it out." he said. Then the book zapped Lion-o throwing him to the floor and then Lion-o's consciousness was taken into the book. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You have entered a strange realm Lion-o, the book is neither magic nor technology but rather a combination of both." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo. "You must succeed in what your ancestor Leo did. Freeing the animals as your ancestor did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

Panthera and Clawrita came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." Panthera said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding it up.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and was going to join the rebellion. "The tigers are ready Lion-o they agree that Mum-Ra has gone too far," Tygus said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"You are a good friend Leo, we have been friends as long as I remember even though I am commander of the air force I know I speak for all cats in saying we will follow you anywhere," he said.

"The most important thing is working together and sticking together," Lion-o said.

"Leo is right," Clawrita said.

"Agreed," Panthera said.

"Here the war stone Mum-Ra was going to use this for the sword of Plun-darr. You should use it for your sword, the sword of omens." Tygus said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

The sword glowed brightly. "Perfect now you can take on Mum-Ra," Tygus said.

"I hope he can or else we will all suffer the consequences." Panthera said.

Tygus turned to Panthera. "I hope everything turns out okay." Tygus said.

"I hope so too," she said.

"We better be careful on how we go about this Leo, because you know what Mum-Ra will do to us if he finds out or if we fail." Tygus said.

"We all know the stakes but we must do it," Leo said.

Tygus left to talk to the tigers and Panthera with the other animals.

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are ready now Leo," he said.

"The other animals are ready too," Panthera said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

"I am grateful to call you my best friend Leo. Maybe one day our descendants will be the closest of allies," Tygus said.

"Yes maybe that would be a very good thing," Lion-o said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Clawrita asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Clawrita kissed him. Tygus and Panthera then stood close to their friends watching the exchange. After the crash Lion-o found himself back where he started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said. "Because Mum-Ra isn't just after the eye of Thundera but all of them." he said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said. "We stand together or fall, they must know it's in everyone best interest," he said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said. "Lion-o you have much to learn you have great gift you can talk to the Thundercats of the past and they can lend you their strength. If they have advise to you listen to them. I hope you will succeed on your journey." he said.

Lion-o was leaving the book. "Wait I have more questions." Lion-o said.

Lion-o woke up and saw the others standing over him and he stood up. "I know what we have to do," Lion-o said.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 the drifter and the duelist

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said. "I am almost finished." he said.

"I hope your brother and Liosia come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"Yes, we need them because we are running low," Bengali said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Liosia are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

"Yes, last thing we need is more trouble," Bengali said.

"Lion-o and Liosia are probably coming back with the supplies now," Lynx-o said.

"I sure hope you're right kid," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Liosia came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside they earn some money by helping man gather his flocks that got loose. Then and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That was my grandfather's sword you can't take it," the man said.

"Well that is too bad so sad, after all things are only useful to those who are able to take it," the other man said. The first man walked away sad.

"That isn't right." Liosia said. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said.

"You can't take his sword just because he lost your sword fight," Lion-o said.

Then the Duelist saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, I don't think that is a good idea," Liosia said.

"Never mind, I can't just walk away," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to attack Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

"Fine," The duelist ran away.

"Maybe some day he'll learn his lesson," Lion-o said.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Liosia and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Liosia explained what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 Berbils

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

"In the rain, talk about rotten luck," Liosia said.

"You said it," Bengali said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, Lynx-o was feeling the texture of one of the giant mushrooms, Bengali was taking a nap, Liosia was busy drawing in the dirt while sitting next to Lion-o. Then touched his arm.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said. Then Snarf curled up next him.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"I don't look at me either we were all sleep unless we did it sleep walking." Bengali said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." they said.

"We got to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"It looks like someone already has." Wilykat said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins started eating as did Lynx-o and Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mmm candy fruit," Panthro said.

"Take it easy we don't need you any more hyper than you already are," Tygra said.

But the twins were too busy chowing down.

"Someone is helping us," Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o asked.

"Well we won't find out just standing around." Liosia said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed one of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down. "What are you?" Liosia asked.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"He said Berbil." Liosia said.

"Yes that is what he said, at least he sounds friendly," Lynx-o said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Liosia said.

"Incredible," Cheetara said.

"Yes they have gadget for just about everything." Lion-o said.

"I can hear the gadgets they sure are clever," Lynx-o said.

"Yes they are," Bengali said.

"Are you sure they don't expect anything in return?' Panthro asked.

"Have ever thought they are just nice?" Lion-o asked.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

"They are trying to get us to fight their battle," Panthro said.

"Looks like it worked," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats started to fight the Conquedor. "So the berbils have the help of the legendary Thundercats," Conquedor said.

Then the Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family. "I guess you Thundercats aren't as tough as I thought." Conquedor said laughing.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils from where the Conquedor sold the slaves. They headed back to the berbil village.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Liosia said.

"Yes not with village rigged like this." Tygra said.

"Oh yes I think if the berbils keep rigging their village the Conquedor will never bother them again," Bengali said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 Scooper

Today the Thunderkittens were out exploring. They heard something. "What is that noise?" Wilykit asked.

"I don't know let's take a look," Wilykat said.

They saw something it was a robot dog. It was stuck in some vines. It was whining and crying, it was trying to get free. "Poor thing," Wilykit said.

"Let's get him out," Wilykat said.

They got him free. "There you go," Wilykit said. It started to lick her face. "You're welcome," she said. They saw more robot dogs all deactivated.

"Those must've been his friends, now he's all alone," Wilykat said.

"Poor fella," Wilykit said.

They saw the dog was dirty and places on his body in need of repair. "Poor thing, it really needs some loving." Wilykat said.

So they sneaked out and grabbed Panthro's tools and fixed up the robot dog. "There you go good as new," Wilykit said.

The robot dog barked wagging it's tail. It saw it's tail moving and starting chasing it. "How cute," Wilykit said.

"Yes it is," Wilykat said.

They put the tools back. "What were you two doing with my tools?" Panthro asked.

"Nothing!" the kittens said.

Panthro gave them a sharp look and then went about his business. A bit later they saw the dog again. "Hey he must've followed us." Wilykit said.

"Yeah, I guess he did because we helped him." Wilykat said.

"What will the other Thundercats do when they find out?" Wilykit said.

"Find out what?" Bengali asked coming up.

"About him," Wilykit said.

Bengali saw the robot dog. "Well I'll be, a robot dog where did he come from?" Bengali asked petting him.

"We found him in forest, he was stuck in some vines. He freed him and saw a carrying compartment full of them but they didn't seem alive, he's the only one," Wilykat said.

"He followed us," Wilykit said.

"Well I know the other's will want to hear about this too," Bengali said.

The kittens showed the others the robot dog. "Wow, impressive," Lion-o said.

"So is he why you two took my tools if you told me I could of done it for you, but it looks like you did a good a job." Panthro said. "I'm impressed," he said.

Snarf and the robot puppy started to play. "Looks like Snarf has new friend." Liosia said.

"Yes he does," Lion-o said.

"You know I recall seeing robotic pets like these at the ro-bear berbil village," Bengali said.

"Yes, Ro-bear Bill said there are many strays, because they found them in pods all around the area, we better head back to berbil village to see if he belongs to anyone," Tygra said.

Then went back to the village and showed the robot dog puppy. "He looks like one of the puppies a stray had. But he doesn't belong to anyone," Robear Bill said.

The Thundercats nodded.

"Can we keep him?" Wilykit said.

"Yes please can we keep him?" Wilykat said.

"I don't know," Pumyra said.

"Yes a pet is a big responsibility," Tygra said.

"We fixed him," Wilykat said.

"And cleaned him," Wilykit said.

"He and Snarf do get along," Lion-o said. "I see no harm in it," he said.

"Okay if you two want to keep him you have to prove you can take care of him," Panthro said.

"That sounds good to me," Cheetara said.

The other Thundercats had to agree. So for the rest of the day the Thunderkittens were taking care of the puppy. The polished him metal. They fed him and walked him they even cleaned up after him. "That puppy looks well taken care of," Bengali said.

"Yes they are proving themselves to be good pet owners." Liosia said.

The kittens took the puppy for a walk. They heard something. "Who's there?" Wilykit asked.

"What was that?" Wilykat asked.

The a big animal came out. "Yikes!" the kittens said.

The puppy jumped in front of kittens and growled.

"That sounded like the kittens let's go," Lion-o said.

They saw the kittens and a large animal the robot puppy was standing between them and large animal. Lion-o jumped in front of them and fought animal off which ran away.

"Are you two alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, our puppy is so brave he was willing to fight that big animal to keep us safe," Wilykit said.

"He knows you are the ones who take care of him he's being loyal," Lion-o said.

They made it back.

"You two can keep him," Lion-o said.

"Ya!" the kittens said.

"So what are you going call him?" Bengali said.

The puppy started digging and kicked dirt all over Tygra. "Hey!" Tygra said.

"Scooper," Wilykit and Wilykat said.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 Sight beyond sight

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on in back. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

"Panthro smooth the ride out!" Lynx-o said.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest. It was a great deal of fruit.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 Forest of Magi Oar

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o, coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

"Well I don't like it either especially because it's dark over here!" Bengali said.

"What are you afraid of the dark Bengali?" Tygra asked.

"Well it makes no difference to me, it's always dark for me," Lynx-o said.

"Big whoop so what if I'm afraid the dark you told me you don't like scorpions!" Bengali said.

"Hey now let's not starting making fun of fears," Liosia said.

"Yes we all have them," Pumyra said.

"Fine," Bengali and Tygra said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf and Scooper.

"You two go get fire wood." Panthro said.

"Why?" Wilykat asked.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said. "And you too Scooper!" he said.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own except for being with Scooper.

A twig snapped Snarf and Scooper jumped when another one snapped they started running. they made to a big tree and caught they caught their breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf and Scooper jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a couple scaredy pets!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf and Scooper started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

It was dark out and everyone else was asleep except for Lion-o, and Tygra.

Panthro was snoring loudly. "He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father use to snore just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How can I forget? You snore just like him," Tygra said.

"You don't think I can do this do you?" Lion-o asked.

"The sword chose you, I believe you can do it because that is what big brothers do, so you should believe I know she does," Tygra said gesturing to Liosia.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

"I'm not sure about that," Lynx-o said.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o and Liosia got carried off.

"Oops, Lion-o dropped my boomerang and broke on some rocks." Liosia said.

"We have other stuff to worry about Liosia," Lion-o said.

"You two are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword wouldn't work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk you two's lives for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing. "I understand the trees are not the only things alive but many animals need the trees to live because some live in trees." Liosia said.

"You understand and I'm sorry the bumpy flight made you lose your boomerang." Viragor said.

"That's okay I'm just glad no one got hurt." Liosia said.

Lion-o, and Liosia headed back with Viragor.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

"Just like I thought he doesn't sound evil to me," Lynx-o said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift for Cheetara and Liosia," he said. There was a staff and a boomerang. "They are carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

Cheetara and Liosia took there gifts.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

"I humbly accept your gift and will try to use it wisely." Liosia said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Into the Astral plain

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it, it's in the astral plain." Lion-o said.

"The astral plain what is that?" Wilykat asked.

"It's the spirit realm," Cheetara answered.

"What is it like?" Wilykit asked.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

"Well that clears things up." Bengali said.

"You said it not me," Lynx-o said.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. "We have to help them," Lion-o said. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. He was going to go in and get the stone. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Cheetara asked.

"It sound familiar." Liosia said.

"I know that sound," Lynx-o said.

"Yes it does it almost sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Whoa," Bengali said.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Liosia said.

Grune came out. "What's going on out here?' he asked. He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Panthro growled in frustration.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect and know what your brother go through when around you." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

Then Anet turned to Bengali. "By Evening bell tomorrow you will meet the love of your life," Anet said.

"What do you mean?' Bengali asked.

"Anet's visions are never wrong," Aburn said.

"Really?" Bengali asked.

"Yes," Aburn said.

Bengali wondered who this special someone was.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 Between brothers

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"That's bad news for us," Bengali said.

"I can tell and I can't even see!" Lynx-o said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a strong loving yet troubled presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know what is like for his brother and side he has never seen from him before and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keep it just in case it's dangerous." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet I just hope you don't do something foolish." Tygra said.

"It will, and I'm not cub anymore! You are just father was!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o your my responsibility," Tygra said.

"You always tell me that, but I am older now and I can take care of myself," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

"How did it happen?" Wilykit asked.

"We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest." Panthro said.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes," Panthro said.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. Any sacrifice is worth the defeat of your enemy. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"No, I am happy for what you have, you just don't use your head and you get on my last nerve at times," Tygra said.

"Sometimes you get on my last nerve too!" Lion-o said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra said sounding concerned.

"I can show you how brave I am and that I can handle myself I'm not baby!" young Lion-o said.

"Okay if you insist," young Tygra said."But don't come crying to me if you get hurt this was your idea," he said.

"I'll show you!" young Lion-o said. "After all I am the heir to the kingdom of Thundera." he said.

"Never mind let's go," young Tygra said.

Tygra crossed the log quickly but nearly fell.

"I hate this memory because you knocked me into the pit!" Lion-o said.

"I didn't it broke on it's own!" Tygra said.

Lion-o began to cross the log without thinking twice. "Lion-o get off the log and go around I nearly fell when crossed it's old rotten it probably can longer support weight!" Tygra called.

"I'm not a baby! I can do what I want so don't tell me what to do! You are not father!" Lion-o said and continued to cross. The creaked and the broke from the strain of Lion-o's weight.

"LION-O!" Young Tygra said.

Lion-o was shocked Tygra was right Tygra didn't break it. Tygra was about step on the break log to help him.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"You would betray Mum-Ra for real?" Slithe asked.

Grune just smirked.

"You know Grune for cat you are quite the snake!" Slithe said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could leave your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you don't know why I left you don't know why I do these things," Tygra said.

"You always beat me and sure you give advise but you never let me learn because you think I'm helpless and that you would be a better king!" Lion-o said. "Let's fight!" He said.

"Okay if I can get through to you after breaking through your thick skull!" Tygra said.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him.

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You always do things without thinking I promised mother that I would look after you!" Tygra said. "All I did giving advise, lending a hand, I did it because I intended to keep my promise, but sometimes you don't wish to understand. You don't know how valued you are, but sometimes I don't think you want to see it!" he said,

They continued to fight and Lion-o was fell down into the pit after slipping. "Tygra whatever I am to you a brother, a partner, a rival or a responsibility we called the same father we are both sons of Claudius." Lion-o said.

"Father he was there too." Tygra said. "True I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o up. "I know whatever you will soon see from me it will never cause you harm not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Grune got sucked into the Astral plane and Panthro lost his arms.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

"Yes now I know what my brother goes through, he sees me as a responsibility he made a promise to my mother that he would look after me," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to find his brother saw Tygra and Cheetara kissing. "They make a lovely couple." Liosia said.

"Yes they do," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o I made my choice too. Long ago when we met as cubs you gave me a charm," Liosia said. Then showed him the charm. "This is that same charm I kept in memory of your generosity I have been wanting to show how I feel about it and you my husband," Liosia said.

Then she and Lion-o shared a kiss.

Bengali was watching. Pumyra came up. "So Bengali you thinking?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes, I wonder who Anet meant is the love of my life," Bengali said.

"She maybe closer than you think," Pumyra said hugging Bengali and giving him small peck on the cheek.

"You have feelings for me?' Bengali said feeling his heart start beating faster.

"Yes, do like me a lot?" Pumyra said.

"I do," Bengali said. "I hoped it was you," he said and they kissed.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 New Alliances

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look two Thunderkittens all alone." a lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards, so did Cheetara, Bengali, Liosia, Pumyra, and Tygra.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Liosia joined in the fight and was about to be jumped by a lizard and Lion-o saved her. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. "I love you my wife," Tygra told Cheetara.

"Thank you for saving me Lion-o." Liosia said. Then she kissed his cheek. Lion-o smiled at her kissed her back.

"I happy to my lovely queen," Lion-o said.

"Thanks, I know Liosia will make a wonderful queen." Lion-o said.

"I will be the best queen for you my king," Liosia said. She was truly a fetching young lioness and her fur was soft white with cream and her hair was a nice soft light blonde.

"Yes Lion-o I know you two make a lovely royal couple." Tygra said.

"You both are a beautiful couple as well," Liosia told Tygra and Cheetara.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

Pumyra then kissed Bengali and he smiled at her. "Looks like you two just started a relationship that's great," Lion-o said.

"We are very happy about it," Bengali said.

"Yes we are," Pumyra said.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success. Lynx-o was with them. "This is going to be a long day," Lynx-o said.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by a group of birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said and attacked the birds.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said and attack the guard.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

"We need to help them, after all some of them don't want this," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o's right just because lizards might be our enemies doesn't mean they all bad," Liosia said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"True but one lost battle doesn't mean we lost the war." Panthro said.

A bit later Lion-o gave Liosia a necklace. "My father gave this to me he wanted me to give to you if we were a match like he thought," Lion-o said.

"It's beautiful," Liosia said.

"It was my mother's" Lion-o said. "She died when I was born and she left me part of her jewelry to me for a specail lady friend I would find and and left a part to Tygra to do the same thing." he said.

He put the necklace on her. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 Trials of Lion-o

Lion-o was having a rough day. It was very obvious. It was also working on everybody's last nerve.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Liosia said.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day. He kind of snappy and irritated right now.

"The burden hardest to bear," Liosia said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"What Liosia means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Yes, that's what I mean thank you Cheetara," Liosia said.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Bengali said.

"Bengali, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Liosia said.

"Yes father told me often that sometimes he wished he wasn't king," Tygra said. "Think now Lion-o can see why father was so tense at times," he said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

"I can't believe it myself," Pumyra said.

"Neither can I," Bengali said.

"Well Tygra looks like you are our king now," Panthro said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Tygra's trail was about control his emotions mostly his temper. He failed due to his temper getting in the way.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 native son

Lion-o, Tygra and Liosia were scouting ahead in the mountains so they could find a shortcut for the Thundertank.

Liosia could see they were probably lost.

"This place looks familiar." Tygra said.

"Have you been here before Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"No, it's just this place is giving me deja vu." Tygra said. "It just seems like I may or may not have been here," he said.

"Having those same flashbacks that you had when we were kids?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes,they have been coming more regularly now that I'm here," Tygra said. "But I know we will find that pass through these mountains." he said.

"But we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't think so let's go," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You rarely admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you rarely act your age." Tygra said.

"Hey guys, look over here tracks." Liosia said. Tygra and Lion-o came over and looked at the tracks.

"You're right but what made them?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing we'd want to run into I think." Tygra said he looked like he was having rough flashback. Even though he once told everyone most of his childhood memories were lost to him.

Lion-o threw another snowball.

"LION-O!" Tygra shouted then was about to throw one back. Then they heard rumbling.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"I'm okay," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

"I hope we find that short cut." Liosia said.

"We found something." Tygra said said pointing there was a cave.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we rarely get visitors, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Liosia said.

"You see my brother, our friend and I are lost and," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said. They sounded shocked if not startled.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"That's because I do know you, I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your father will be thrilled to see you I know the tigers will celebrate today we feared this day would never come." Caspin said he sounded overjoyed.

They were taken to the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan, it's the greatest thing ever," Caspin said.

Javan gasped when he saw Tygra. He got up and came up to him. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked he looked surprised and hopeful.

"Yes my name is Tygra." Tygra said.

Javan looked Tygra over and saw the mark on the shoulder then looked startled if not completely overjoyed. "Why are you looking at my birth mark?" Tygra asked.

"It is you!" Javan said and threw his arms around Tygra and embraced him. Tears were running down his face. "I thought you were dead." Javan said.

Tygra was shocked to hear what his father said. His father for all these years thought he was dead?

"You thought I was dead?" Tygra asked he was so surprised his father, his real father was right there hugging him. "All this time I thought I was all alone in the world and here you are," he said.

Javan kissed Tygra's forehead. "My son you return is like you coming back from the dead. I knew deep in my heart you were still alive and would come home!" Javan said. "If your mother were here she would be as happy as I am," he said.

"My mother?" Tygra asked.

"She died when you were just a few months old. But she loved you dearly, you have her eyes," Javan said.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place the other previous lords of the Thundercats knew where we were. We have been going through a hard time for the passed several years so communication and trade had been made difficult so that is why the clan was considered lost." Caspin said.

Javan stopped hugging Tygra. "How did we get to these mountains?" Tygra asked.

"When we first came to third earth after the defeat of Mum-Ra the tigers were one of the lord of the Thundercats closest allies because Tygus my ancestor which is your ancestor as well Tygra was Leo the first lord of the Thundercats best friend. He was made leader of the tiger clan and told him to find land to make part of the cat territory and our ancestors settled in the mountains and traded animal fur, gemstone jewelry and fresh made frost berry preserves which is common delicacy here, things went well until my father came to power because we began to have trouble maintaining contact with Thundera for various reasons we have been trying to reestablish contact ever since," Javan said. "Then we heard about Thundera's fall, and feared that contact would never be fixed and now we see there are survivors." he said.

"Now Tygra you become heir to the land of your own." Caspin said looking at Tygra. "Now us tigers can celebrate." he said.

"So I'm the son of the chief?" Tygra asked.

"My son I raised you on my own after your mother died and Caspin was a big help he was one of your main guardians and you two shared a special bond, then when were out one day the monster called the Fangstire attacked. I had you run off during the fight I badly injured my shoulder I woke up in the village and you were gone. I had the area searched for days. Caspin found a piece of your cloak so we thought you drowned." Javan said. He saw that night was falling. "The monster called the Fangstire will be here soon." Javan said.

"Yes we must hurry." Caspin said.

All the tigers got inside.

There was roaring and the monster tore up the village.

"Why is it here?" Lion-o asked.

"We don't know but it has been plaguing us since the time Tygra had been born. It is awful, wreaks havoc on our village and attacks innocent animals going through the mountains." Javan said.

"Yes it has injured or killed several tigers." Caspin said.

"It's after something," Lion-o said.

The next morning Javan kept Tygra close to the village and warned him not to stray. They had much to talk about. "So Caspin helped you raise me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, he looked after when I was busy, you called him uncle Caspin," Javan said.

But Lion-o was wondering why Javan was being so over protective. "There is something I'm not seeing." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw the Fangstire and saw it was after Tygra. "Whoa," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o he must not be told the truth it is to keep him safe." Javan said.

"Javan he can take care of himself," Liosia said.

"Yes why is after him he must know the truth." Lion-o said.

"Very well there are many legends about a group of Legendary cats one of them is a tiger who will be one of the greatest assets to the lion the leader of this group of cats. They would defeat the ancient spirits of evil. But the Fangstire is also mentioned in the legend if it consumes the legendary tiger's heart it will be it's evil master's unstoppable force." Javan said. "Tygra was the one born with the mark of the legendary tiger, so the Fangstire will go after him. He must be safe with you because all you different cats mask the scent of his blood." he said.

Once back at the village Javan went to his son and told him what the Fangstire was after. "Father I think I am the only one who can stop it," Tygra said.

"I know, I'll have Caspin show you and you friends the pass so you can go through." Javan said.

The other Thundercats came in they were getting worried about them. "Everyone this my father Javan," Tygra said.

Javan told them what happened and knew where the nearest pass was. Javan saw his son was happily married to Cheetara. "You look familiar, you look similar to the chief of the cheetahs they live in a village in a nearby grassland. I'm sure you will come across it." Javan said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Javan turn to his son. "I hope to see you again soon my son," Javan said. He handed him his whip. "I want you to have this and use it, and it will help you in your war against Mum-Ra. It was Tygus' and been in the family since then and now it's yours, use it to the best of your ability," he said.

"Okay father, see you soon," Tygra said.

The Thundercats left the mountains and something was now on their trail. The Fangstire snarled and looked on to follow them.


End file.
